digimon generation x
by anime2124
Summary: a new generation of digidestin have arived can these new digedestin save there world and the digital world with some help from the original digidestin well its up to kayla to figure it out with help from her other digidestin friends
1. Chapter 1

digimon generation x

this story begins with the main charactor kayla who is sitting under a tree sleepily

ahhh what a beautiful day i love lying here and looking at the clouds ahh the sun is so bright wait

thats not the sun its an egg its huge thats very odd well quess i should take it home with me huh

theres something under the egg some kind of electronic device huh the egg its glowing what a

purple head came out of it : im no head . ahhh it talks . hi my name is dodomon . okay well

dodomon what the heck are you . well am a digimon short for digital monster am from the digital

world kayla and that electronic device is called a digivice . huh how did you know my name . well

kayla ive been waiting for you its up to you and the other digidestin to save your world and the

digiworld . okay what other digidestin . well there are others you just havent met them yet . alright ill

help protect the digiworld ! . great now will you get me some food am hungry . okay dodomon lets

head to my house . well how do you like my house dodomon . its big now can ihave food . alright

hows pizza sound . great but whats pizza . heh just try it . wow this pizza is good . okay now time

to sleep dodomon i have school tomarow . okay but whats school . torture . okay if its torture why

do you go . beacause i have to . oh okay . now lets get some sleep dodomon. oh okay.

zzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

digimon generation x chp 2 another digidestin

alarm: beep beep beep

ah i hate that alarm / click / ah turned it of but that means its time for scool dam oh well huh oh its just dodomon sleeping hey wake up ,

oh hey kayla am awake why are you up so early , well its 7:30 and i have to go to school , oh yeah school can i come , heh can you be quiet so no one nows your there beacause if any of my friends see

you theyll freak out , yeah okay i can be quiet , well okay then ill get my jeans and t shirt and well head to school , okay kayla lets go ,

NOW AT SCHOOL

see dodomon , yeah there are so many kids , yeah oh hey here comes molly , whos molly , my best friend shes a senior so be quiet so she doesnt see you , hide were , in my

back pack, fine,

hey molly , oh hey pokemon whats up, oh just hangin around , oh okay hey pokemon i have to go to the computer room to look up some information for a project want to come with me ,

yeah sure lets go ,

AT COMPUTER ROOM

okay done pokemon , yeah cool hey are computers supposed to glow like that , what do you mean , look somethings coming out of the computer , what ahh there is , grap it, okay got it but what is it ,

let me see hey thats a digivice , that means your a digidestin , huh pokemon what the hell is that thing , am not a thing am a digimon and your a digidestin , pokemon what is that thing talking about ,

well i have a digivice to see i got it when i found dodomon wiered huh but its up to me and you to save the digiworld and our world since you have a digivice you must have a digimon what do you think

dodomon , yeah i think her digimon must still be in the digiworld to get there all you have to do is hold your digivices up to the computer , okay well molly whant to go to the digital world after

school, i dont know pokemon but okay well go after school is over , okay cool ill see you after school by molly , by pokemon, hey kayla , yeah dodomon , why does she call you pokemon , oh

well yah see i used to wear this pokemon all the time so molly and my 3 other friends call me pokemon , oh okay.

END OF CHP 2

okay hoped you all liked chp 2 the season 2 digidestin will make an apearance in the next chp


	3. Chapter 3

DIGIMON GENERATION X CHP 3

okay dodomon its 3:30 witch means school is over so its time to meet molly in the computer

room , okay kayla lets go ,

hey pokemon ready, heh i should be asking you that , why , well were going to the digitalworld and

this is the first time for both of us arent you freaked to i mean we could and most likely will run into

an evil digimon , come on pokemon lets just go , alright if your sure then lets go ready , yeah , you

to yukimi koromon , yeah you bet , okay now lets go to the digital world now digiport open !!!

wow that felt wired you okay molly, yeah and your right that did feel wiered , hey who are they, who,

them ,

hey my name is kari , hey my name is kayla , and am molly , so kari since your here your a

digidestin to right , yeah thats right hey you and molly should come and meet the other digidestin

here they come now

HEY KARI !!!!!

the loud mouth would be davis and the one in the green is tk the others are on vacation and couldnt

make it , okay cool thats awesome right dodomon , yeah but remember were here to find

mollys digimon remember , oh yeah , beep beep , hey my digivice huh that dot on the screen must

mean theres a digiegg near by hey kari would you and your friends help us, yeah sure , great ready

to go molly , yeah lets go ,

the signal is getting stronger , hey kayla , yeah tk, when did you get your digimon , well yesterday ,

so you dont now much about the digiworld do you , no but i now am a digidestin so ill do anything

to protect the digital world , good i like your atitude hey i think thats the digiegg , great well molly all

you have to do is pick it up , alright ill just pick it up hey its glowing ,

hello my name is renamon nice to finnaly meet you molly ,

END OF CHP 3

next chp there will be more action please comment and if you have any good ideas for future chp please tell me


	4. Chapter 4

digimon generaton x chp 4

1st battle

hello nice to finnaly meet you molly am renamon

hi renamon

wow isnt this awsome molly you finnaly found your partner digimon

yeah well renemon nice to meet you

yes same here molly

RUMBLE RUMBLE

whats that the grounds shaking

its monochromon its a champion level dinosaur digimon watch out for his fearful strike attack

wow kari you do now alot

thanks kayla but lets move !! hes about to attack

right molly lets move now !!!

finnaly were out of his way but hes comming back after us what should we do

kayla you and molly are the new digidestin its up to you

yeah um but i dont now what to do ive never done anything like this but i have to try i cant give up now ahhhhhhhh dodomon digivolve

yukimi koromon digivolve to dorimon

ahh thats no good thats his intraining mode dorimon digivolve again

okay dorimon digivolve to dorumon

alright now attack !

okay metal cannon

roar !!!!

monochromon is still so strong

kayla

yeah davis

look its horn has a dark crystal on it try aiming for that i mean its not normal

yeah your right davis for once

hey dont make fun of me tc

its tk davis

oh watever

pokemon come on you can do it

right dorumon attack the dark crystal on monochromons horn

okay metal canon

hey the crystal broke

huh were am i

well i quess monochromon is back to normal its leaving

well quess you new digidestin can take it from here good job kayla

thanks kari but whats up with that crystal

am not sure digimon have been apearing like that in japan so am sure there gonna show up were you live too ive got an idea you and molly can take this side of the digiworld and well take the other if you ever need any help just ask

ok thanks kari its getting late me and molly should probubly go thanks for the help

no propblem bye

well molly ready to go back

yeah ive had enough excitment but how do we get home

hey look a tv huh

ahhhh thunk

hey were back in the computer room pokemon

yeah great but woulld you get off my back please

oh sorry hey its only 4:00 we left at 3:30 wired

well i quess time passes diffrently in the digital world huh but am worried kari said that digimon with those dark crystals might apear here to what should we do then

dont worry pokemon well figure something

yeah youre right am sure itll all work out hey weres renamon molly

am right here but am viximon now

oh so your renamons in training form

yeah she is and am back to dorimon now

ahh quess you are well at least this makes you easier to hide ill see you again tomarow molly but tomarow its just me and you kari and her friends are orotecting the other side of the digital world

come on pokemon like i said we can handle it

yeah quess your right see ya tomarow bye

haha bye pokemon

BACK AT HOME

well dorimon its late so lets get to bed

okay kayla goodnight

goodnight dorimon

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

next chp there will be 3 new digidestin !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

digimon generation x chp 5

beep beep beep

kayla kayla kayla wake up wake up

ahh dorimon stop jumping on my head

its time for you and me to go to school

okay okay boy am happy todays friday

why is that kayla

well then its the weekend i dont have school on saturday or sunday

oh cool

well like you said time to go let get out of my pajamas

AT SCHOOL

well time for 1st period witch means ive got math

you dont like math

shhhhhhhhhh!! dorimon were in class

oh sorry

dont worry YAWN !! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

kayla were in class you can sleep at home wak

ow what you hit me with a ruler

ha ha ha

great know the class is laughing at me oh well sorry teach

ding ding ding

oh the bell time to go

kayla are you not supposed to sleep in class

no yukimi koromon i was just tired thats all

oh okay

LATER SCHOOL ENDED

dorimon see molly anywere she was supposed to meet us here in the computer room

hey pokemon sorry am late

oh hey molly huh heather amanda lainey molly why are they here !!!

dont get mad pokemon look

huh you all have digivices

yeah they do wored huh

well i figured wed have more digidestin but i didnt think they would all be my friends this is cool

hey pokemon

yeah lainey

how do we get to the digital world

huh oh all you have to do is hold the digivice up to the computer you all ready

yeah okay then digiport open

IN DIGIWORLD

wow were at the beach

beep beep beep

hey my digivice quess your digi eggs are close by

hey kayla

yeah lainey

why is there a temple at the beach

well this is the digital world so anythings possible and my digivice says you heather and amandas digi eggs are in there

well what are we waiting for pokemon lets go

yeah your right molly okay lets go

ugh i hate stares

come on heather quit complaining

oh shut up

ha ha okay were here and there are the 3 digieggs now all you 3 have to do is pick them up

okay well quess well pick them up

wow there glowing

hello heather am palmon

wow this is cool

hey lainey am gomamon

um nice to meet you gomamon

hello amanda am biyomon

wow this is cool

well now theres 5 of us huh molly

yeah well lets head home

yeah am with you

hey how do we get home

well amanda we find a the tv box that we came out of

oh okay and what about our digimon

theyll go into there in training forms

huh

oh youll see now heres the tv box

vwisssssshhhhhhhh

CRASH

ow will you 4 get off me

oh sorry pokemon

ugh you guys were heavy

hey !!!

ha ha just a joke and see the digimon are in there in training forms

yeah i was gomamon now am bokamon

and i was biyomon now am yokomon

and i was palmon now am tanemon

cool well what do we do for tomarow its saturday and we dont have school

you can use your labtop to get to the digital world kayla

huh realy dorimon

yeah

well then you all should stop by my house tomarow

sorry me heather and lainy have alot of stuff to do

oh okay

hey ill come over tomarow kayla

oh really cool thanks amanda well theres the plan we should all be heading home

yeah so you later pokemon

yeah see yeah later !

BACK AT HOME

well dorimon time for bed

yeah goodnight

you to dorimon

zzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
